


"im me" he says

by magiteknology



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gen, M/M, canon dialogue mostly, could be romantic could be platonic its up to u :), ignis and gladios.... hands are there.........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiteknology/pseuds/magiteknology
Summary: i cant do serious titles. prompto & noctis forehead touchies 4 ur soul. happy new year!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	"im me" he says

Prompto groaned when he hit the ground, and blinked hard against the lights dancing across his vision. Everything sparked with pain, the impact jostling wounds from his knees up. At least he was finally let down. And his head hurt too, throbbed right across his nose and behind his eyes and in his temple. _Gods, I probably have like, a superconcussion._

He only half registered Ignis and Gladio clamoring about his well being, his focus zoning in on the hands at his shoulder and lower back. Prompto let himself momentarily get lost in the softness of it, even though at first he wanted to shy away. “I-I’m fine….” 

Prompto sat up and wheezed, tilting his head back against the sharp jolt of pain between his shoulder blades, the burning at the base of his skull. Those hands stayed on him, warm and solid and real. Another one delicately touched the tender spot on his temple, and he fought back another flinch. They wouldn’t hurt him. 

He tensed anyway, and Ignis reined himself in. Prompto exhaled slowly and turned to glance at Noctis. He opened his mouth to thank him, finally ask that one terrifying question… but no words came. He made a choked little noise, his face crumpling. Noctis inhaled sharply and shifted the hand from his shoulder to the back of his head. “Oh, Prompto…” 

Prompto cut off the sob he let out when Noctis pulled him into a firm hug. His ribs smarted, but he ignored it in favor of hiding his eyes in his best friend’s shoulder. Noctis cupped the back of his head and held him close, turning and pressing his mouth to his hair. _“Thank you, thank you, thank you,”_ Prompto found himself mumbling, reaching up to grab fistfuls of the back of Noctis’ shirt. 

The lads allowed Prompto a few moments to let it all out, and he did. He found himself cried out after about three minutes, so he loosened his grip on Noctis’ shirt and sat back a little, meeting Noct’s eyes. He looked so haunted and tired. “Tell me,” he started weakly, feeling his heart jump up into his throat, “Were you worried about me?”

Any other day, the noise Noctis made would have been funny. Something about, soaking wet cats or whatever, but now it just made Prompto feel a deep, dragging sadness. Noctis cupped his hand- the one not buried in Prompto’s hair- against his cheek, and pulled him close so that their foreheads touched. 

“Of course I was! What kind of question is that?” Noctis asked, holding Prompto’s gaze forlornly. Through the new round of tears, Prompto managed a weak and breathy chuckle. He put his hand atop the one on his cheek and leaned into the warmth- Gods, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt anything but cold. It’d been weeks. 

“Of course. That’s why you came, like I believed you would.”

Noctis just looked sadder. Cue images of wet cats. “Prompto…”

He needed to get it out. “That’s why I told myself I couldn’t die--” Noctis screwed his eyes shut and shifted to kiss Prompto’s forehead. Prompto’s voice started cracking. “Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I’m not a fake-- that I’m the real me.”

“Prompto, I--” but Prompto shook his head, it was HIS turn to hold Noctis now. “Don’t. Everything’s alright now.”

Maybe he could speak it into existence, and it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> (attacks canon dialogue with scissors and throws this at you) im tired and buzzed. thank you for reading  
> edit: APPARENTLY IT WAS C&Ped TWICE AND I DIDNT NOTICE UNTIL LITERALLY TODAY (5/19) LOL


End file.
